The Devils Halo
by IllLookAfterYou
Summary: When Phoebe and Landon enter the arena for the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games, they didnt expect to gain what they did. Read their story of friendship and survival. The Hunger Games Fanfic.
1. Miserable At Best

_**So! This is my new story. Its based on The Hunger Games and is as if Catching Fire and Mockingjay don't exist. So yeah! I want to say a massive thanks to Jasmine for helping me with characters and a story names. I love her, I really do! But anyway. If you have any suggestions on what the arena should be like, don't hesitate to tell me your ideas! I welcome them with open arms! I would love your feedback too! Thanks! Enjoy and Review! :) xoxo**_

_**The Devils Halo**_

___**Phoebe**_

That morning, I woke, just as if it was a normal morning. Except, this day, could be the last I get to see my family. Today, in every district across Panem, one boy and one girl are to be chosen, to send into an arena, to fight to the death, in the 75th Hunger Games. The difference between the normal games, and these games, The Quarter Quell, is that the Capitol can change the games this year. Yes they do that every year but these games can mean, more opponents, or victors of years before could end up back in the arena. This year's turn for the Quarter Quell, there could be two victors, if from the same district.

"Phoebe! Come on! Get up! It's the reaping today!" Reaping. The one word I didn't want to come into my head. I had signed up for tesserae since I was 12. One for me, my mother, father and brother. I'm now 16 and my name is in that bowl 25 times. Looks like the odd aren't in my favour today. My brother, Ryan, ran into my room in his reaping outfit. It was his first year and his name was in there once. I wouldn't let him sign up for tesserae.

"Hey Ry!" I said as he jumped onto my bed, sitting on the end of it.

"Morning Phee! It won't be one of us will it?" he asked me. He knew all too well what these games meant. They meant if you were picked, you had a death sentence. Simple.

"No, it's your first year! And anyway, you know what Hayden's like. If your name is pulled out, he will volunteer!" I told him. My best friend. Hayden Smith. Could go into that arena. But so could I. Last year, the Star-Crossed lovers of District 12 won together. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. This year's mentors. I got up and had a cold bath, like always and my mother braided my hair back. I had my reaping outfit laid on my bed. It was a light blue shirt, with a pair of grey trousers. We made our way down to the centre. Ryan found Hayden and they went in together. I signed in, with blood as usual and took my place with the other 16 year old girls. They had us split into ages and genders.

"Welcome! To the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Effie Trinket stood before us. The Capitol accent is so easy to mock. Hayden and I do it on a regular basis. "Ladies First!" I had tuned out, through the whole of the Dark Days speech and Effie had snapped me back to reality. She pulled out a piece of paper. Someone's name, on that paper. It's not me. It won't be me. "Phoebe Hunter" It is me. I was in shock. But my feet reacted before I wanted them to. I was making my way towards the stage when I stumbled. A Peacekeeper caught me and helped me towards the stage. I was a typical girl from the Seam. Black hair and grey eyes. "Thank you! Phoebe Hunter everyone!" Effie said, a little too excited for my liking. "A young man now!" she heads towards the boys bowl. I pray Hayden isn't  
called out. "Landon Cole!" she announces. The crowd again, moves from around him. I've seen him, around the Seam. In the Hob and down by Peeta's bakery. But he looks so, afraid of this. He eventually reaches the stage and everyone cheers before we are ushered into the Justice Building.

_Because these words are never easier for me to say _  
_Or her to second guess_  
_But I guess_  
_That I can live without you but_  
_Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all that I'd hoped I'd find_  
_In every single way_  
_And everything I could give_  
_Is everything you couldn't take_  
_Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away_  
_And the hardest part of living_  
_Is just taking breaths to stay_

_Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it_

So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there and  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
While across the room, he stares  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes


	2. Alone Again

_**I'm going to say this now before I forget. This whole story is from Phoebe's point of view. And... I still need some help with the arena if you would like to submit an idea for the arena, PM me. Yeah. That it. Enjoy! Review :)**_

_**The Devils Halo Chapter 2**_

We had just three minutes to say goodbye. My mother, father and Ryan came in first.

"Promise me Phee, you'll come home? Please!" Ryan begged as I hugged him.

"I will" I turned to my mother and father as they both enveloped me in a hug.

"Don't cry, I'll come home" I tell them. A Peacekeeper tells us our time is up. The door closes behind them. I put my hand on the door handle and see who's outside. Hayden. I close the door but he forces it open, taking me in his strong arms. I didn't allow myself to cry.

"You can do it Phee! I know you can!" he whispered in my ear. I nod, unable to make any noise.

"Hayden! I don't want to go" I said, burring my head in his chest and gripping the back of his shirt. That's when the Peacekeeper came for him, and I was lead out, into the crowd. Landon was there. Standing by the car ready to take us to the train station. Everyone stopped. Placed their three fingers of their left hand to their lips and saluted us. We climbed in to the car and headed towards the station. Once we were there, the cameras were on us. Everyone was shouting and screaming our names. We climbed into the car of the train and sat in the chairs provided. Effie sat opposite us. We waited for Katniss and Peeta to arrive. When they did, Katniss took my hands in hers.

"You guys can do this! And Phoebe, I want you to take this" she says as she places a golden pin in my hand. I recognised it from last year's games. Her Mockingjay.

"Katniss! I can't!" I tell her, trying to give her the pin back but she won't take it.

"No! I want you to have this!" I finally gave in when she took it from my hands and attached it to my shirt. Peeta had given Landon a bracelet with Mockingjays engraved into it, they looked as though they were flying around his bracelet.

"Thank you" we both said at the same time. We discussed strategy and decided we would train together so we know what each other's strengths are and what we both need to work on. We all gathered into the dining car for dinner of lamb stew and grain. It was the vest meal I'd had in a long time! We then headed over to the sofas in the car and watched back the reapings. From across the districts.

District 1 tributes were Emma Twill and Blake Johnson.

District 2 were Shayanne Jones and Cameron Cook.  
District 3 were Avery Thompson and Troy Goodwin.  
District 4 were Maya Long and Jake Watson.  
District 5 were Nicole Wright and Danny Huges.  
District 6 were Devon Grant and Jason Moore.  
District 7 were Jaycee-Leigh Hampton and Bradon Bloor.  
District 8 were Toni Miles and Matt Simpson.  
District 9 were Maya Lawson and Cody Brackhurst.  
District 10 were Allie Cartwright and Jake Hollyhurst.  
District 11 were Leigh Malik and Connor Mason.  
And District 12 were me and Landon.

After we watched back the reapings we headed off to bed. The bedroom carts were incredible. There was a bed, obviously. But next to it, there were some draws. One with Pyjamas in, another with shirts in, and another with trousers and skirts in. I changed into a pair of pyjamas and climbed into bed. The next morning, I was woken by Effie tell us we had 'A big, big, big day ahead of us!' so I reluctantly rolled off the bed and changed into a yellow blouse and a pair of black trousers. I headed towards the dining car and walked in to see Logan, Katniss and Peeta all sitting at the table. With Effie nowhere to be seen.

"She's talking." Katniss told me, noticing I'd seen that Effie was missing. I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat at the table. There was toast, grain, and a big bowl of fruits sitting in the middle of the table. I took what I wanted and ate.

"And here comes the Capitol!" Peeta said, nodding towards the window. I turned and looked. It was incredible. Huge buildings towered above us and everything else. Then we entered a tunnel.

"Well. The Capitol is huge!" Landon said as he took his seat on the train again.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" I say, putting my head in my hands. I really didn't want to be here, but, on the bright side, I get to spend time with four people I don't know. One of them has already given me her token from the arena.

"We're almost in the station. Don't be afraid of what you see. It's all for you" Effie told us. I still didn't look up when the train stopped.

"come on Phoebe, this is your moment" Katniss said, holding a hand out for me to take. I looked up and smiled, taking the hand she offered. We guided me through the train towards the doors. I heard screaming. They were all chanting our names. I really hated this and it showed. "Relax, they will sense your fear if you look like that, keep calm and stay close to me okay?" Katniss reassured me. I turned, looking around for Landon, I found him walking along the corridor talking to Peeta, Effie was just behind them, ushering them along. The doors opened and the chanting got louder as I stepped off the train, gripping Katniss's hand harder. We made it to the car, we all had to watch what we said because we were constantly on camera. As soon as we got to the training centre, I was whisked away from Katniss and Landon was taken away too. I was met by my prep team. I recognised them as Katniss's prep team from last year. Venia, Falvius and Octavia all set to work on me as soon as we got into that room. Waxing my legs and plucking my eyebrows. It was the most painful thing I have ever been through, and I've been through a lot.

"We have one beautiful young lady sitting here waiting for you Cinna!" Flavius shouted through the door as Venia gave me a robe to put on. He came in and asked me to take the robe off so he could see me. I did as he asked.

"You are very pretty. Right you three, go!" he said waving them out of the room with his hand. "Follow me Phoebe" he motioned me to follow him so I pulled on my robe and followed him. We entered a massive room with two huge sofas and a coffee table with food laid out for us to eat. "Help yourself!" he told me. I did as I was told, I didn't eat much though. "We have decided on matching things for you and Landon, but we can't tell you what it is! So I'll start on your make up and then give you the low down on your costume." He told me all the technical things he was doing. 'Smokey eye' was one of the things I caught. I watched him in awe as how he was using my face like a blank canvas. When he finally showed me what he had done, I looked like a different person. My eye lashes touched the top of my cheeks when I blinked, my grey eyes stood out against the red, orange and gold eye shadow that looked like flames were coming from my eye lids. My lips were plump and red. My hair was braided back and the front strands were resting on my shoulders in soft curls. He came back with a white costume bag and told me to change into it, but not to lift my arms above my head once I was in the top. I was wearing a yellow and orange floral top that came to mid thigh and black three quarter length trousers with black heels that strapped up my legs. I didn't look too bad. Im worried about what they're dressing Landon in though.

"Cinna. You did an amazing job! I love this!" I told him, walking towards him and hugging him.

"Anything for a tribute friends with Katniss" He told me, handing me the Mockingjay pin. He attached it to the top, telling me nothing will happen to it. I was still confused about this.

"Phoebe. You are going to be the next girl on fire. Landon isn't in some Hawaii shirt don't worry. His clothes do the same as yours. You will completely contrast before this happens" he tells me as we walk towards the elevator to head out to the chariots. Effie, Katniss, Peeta, Landon and his prep team are all waiting. His stylist was introduced as Portia, but I didn't catch the names of the others.

"So, we want you to act like best friends okay?" Cinna said as he helped us into the chariot. "When you get halfway, lift your arms above your head and spin!" he told me. He shouted other stuff that looked like 'Hold Hands' but I couldn't be sure.

"I think he wants us to hold hands" Landon whispered in my ear. I took his hand and gestured to it. Cinna nodded as our chariot began to move forward.

"This is it" I said as we held hands and looked straight forward, heading into the arena.

"Its halfway. You ready?" Landon asked me. I nodded, lifted my arms and twirled with the help of Landon. I felt a tickling sensation around my feet as the 'Fire' made my clothes disintegrate. I closed my eyes as I kept spinning. When I opened them, I was balanced and in a golden floor length dress with fire patterns all the way up to my neck. I was now spinning Landon around as his simple black top and trousers took the same effect. He was stood before me in a golden tux with flames up the sleeves. We were on fire!

_When I said I could move on and go_  
_You said I'm weak and it shows_  
_I couldn't go on without you_  
_Now I'm sitting in this house alone_  
_Wondering why I left home_  
_And I'm hoping that you know that_

_'Til now, I always got by on my own_  
_I never really cared until I met you_  
_And now it chills me to the bone_  
_How do I get you alone_


	3. Use Somebody

_**I know theres not much in training here, but I really want to get into the games. I HAVE AN ARENA! but you have to wait another chapter to seeee ittt! ;)  
You know I love you all really. So, here it is, the last days out of the arena! Inabit! Oh! In the next few chapters, I might start a Sponsor system. But I'll run through it with you if i decide to. Enjoy! **_

_**The Devils Halo Chapter 3**_

"Considering this is a Quarter Quell. We have a surprise." President Snow began his speech to the tributes and the on lookers. I turned to Landon who's face mirrored mine. Confused and worried. "So we have another 24 tributes for you to meet! Send them in!" the gates opened again which had closed after we arrived. Two Peacekeepers started walking down the arena, the tributes trailing behind them. I tried to look at the back for District 12's two new tributes. A face I dreaded to see was before me. Hayden. "These 24 tributes volunteered. Some may have a connection with our reaped tributes, others won't. I know that one, certainly does." He was talking about Hayden. They all arrived at the tribute carriages, dressed similar to us take away the 'fire' licking mine and Landon's costumes. Hayden took my hand and held it. Snow carried on with his speech. Next time I was aware of anything, we were moving back towards the training centre.

"Hayden! Why did you do it!" I asked him, well, shouted at him when we got back. He didn't look at me.

"They wanted Ryan. I couldn't let them take him. No way. So I volunteered. They didn't get us to volunteer, they reaped us. Apart from me. I was the only volunteer." He told me, still not looking at me. Landon looked away too, the other girl was someone I had never seen before, but she wasn't from the seam like me, Hayden and Landon. She had dirty blonde hair and glistening blue eyes. A Merchant.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Madge Undersee" she told me. The Mayors daughter.

"You're the mayors daughter aren't you?" Landon asked. She nodded and looked at the floor.

"I'm friends with Katniss and her friend Gale." She tells us. I know Gale, he lives next door to me.

"Yeah, I know Gale too. He told Katniss to look after me. And Landon. And now Hayden, and you" I start to ramble, but the door opening saves me from saying anything else. I stepped out of the elevator to be met by Katniss and Peeta. Effie was sitting on the sofa with Cinna and Portia, talking fashion I think.

"Madge? What are you doing here?" Katniss asked her.

"I'm a tribute. You're my mentor." She replied. I didn't stay around to listen to the conversation any longer. I took off to my room, now, there were two more name plaques on two doors. 'Hayden Smith' across from mine. 'Madge Undersee' across from Landon. I opened the door and there was a set of pyjamas on my bed, presuming it was laid out by Cinna. I took off the dress and hung it up on the hanger provided for it, and put it in the wardrobe. I entered the bathroom to be greeted by some monster of a shower. I got in and pushed a red button and warm water flowed across my body. I pushed another and the smell of lilies filled my nose. The shower came to an abrupt stop. I climbed out and pressed the next button I saw. My hair was instantly dry and detangled and so was my body.

"Knock knock!" I heard Hayden shout from the other side of my bedroom door as I walked into my room and put my pyjamas on.

"Hold on!" I shouted back as I pulled the top over my head. It must have been late as he was shushing me. I giggled as I opened the door. He walked in, he was also in pyjamas.

"I can't sleep. And I know how late you stay up so, I thought I'd come and see if you were awake" he said, sitting down on my bed. I sat next to him.

"You know, when I couldn't sleep when I was younger, my father used to sing to me." I told him. We lay back on my bed, the door locked so he was now in my room all night.

"Sing to me Phoebe." He tells me, stroking my cheek. I lie on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I nod.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when a/gain it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

Sure enough, he was asleep in an instant. I fell asleep not long after, only to be woken by a stunned Effie, telling us to get up for training. She didn't expect Hayden to be in here.

"Up Phee!" Hayden whispers to me, shoving me off him so he can get ready. I groan at him and stand up, seeing the training costume in my wardrobe. I kick Hayden out and get dressed.

"Morning everyone" I said cheerfully as I walked through the door. Katniss was leaning back in her chair declaring she was full, Peeta was falling asleep on the table, Landon was eating some grain, Madge was also eating grain, and Hayden was nowhere to be seen. There was a knock on the door. Haymitch Aberthany was stood looking at us.

"Katniss! Peeta!" he said happily. They were both in shock.

"Haymitch?" Peeta questioned if he was actually awake.

"Haymitch!" Katniss jumped up and ran for him, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome to the family reunion" Landon said sarcastically, I giggled at him and grabbed some breakfast. About half an hour later, Hayden had come in and we had all finished breakfast.

"Let's head down to training." Madge called out, we all followed her to the lift and pressed the button for the training centre. The lift stopped at 7, and their tributes walked in, again it stopped at 2, and then 1. There was 16 people in the lift. 4 from 12, 4 from 7, 4 from 2 and 4 from 1. I saw a boy and a girl from 1 holding hands, they must have been who Snow was talking about. The doors opened again at the training centre and we all walked out calmly. Hayden, Landon, Madge and I all walked in together. We planned on keeping an alliance, and possibly getting some alliances from other districts.

"Hello tributes! Welcome to training. Here, you learn to use your weapons, the art of survival amongst other things. Take your time trying other things to what you are used to and I'll let you get on. No tribute can fight with another." The head Gamemaker was speaking to us.

"Hayden, go to fire, Madge go to axe throwing, Landon go to camouflage and I'll go to edible plants." I said once we were all let loose. They all nodded at me and headed off. After about 10 minutes, I passed the whole test. I looked around and saw that Landon had given up with camouflage and had moved onto knife throwing. I decided to join him. "how's it going?" I asked him when I got there. He turned and nodded at me, smiling. I picked up some knives and flung them at the dummy. All of them hitting the target.

"I didn't know you could do that!" I heard Hayden say to me. I had draw a lot of attention to myself. I shrugged and picked up a heavier knife, I threw it and it hit dead centre.

"That's my first time" I told him. Madge had come over now and I decided it was time to change. I went to climbing, and didn't fair to well at that.

This went on for three days before I had to show my skills to the Gamemakers.

"Phoebe Hunter, District 12." I said as I walked in. They nodded and I went to pick up some knives. I threw a few, all of them hitting dead centre. I then moved onto the edible plants and passed that. But then I felt myself being drawn towards the bow and arrow in front of me. This would be the first time I've ever picked up a bow. I picked it up and loaded it with an arrow. I pulled the string back and released it. To my surprise. I hit dead centre.

"Thank you Phoebe. You can leave now" I took off out of the training centre and headed up to 12's floor. We were one floor away from the roof, Cinna showed me the roof once. It's beautiful. I walked in and Madge was sitting on the chair with Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and the other stylists.

"What did you show them Phee?" only my brother called me Phee. And Hayden. But now, my mentor was calling me Phee.

"I showed them how well I am at knife throwing, did the edible plants test and shot a few arrows, nothing big Peeta" I told him. He smiled at me while Madge gave me an odd look.

"You didn't touch a bow in training, have you done that back in 12 then, like Katniss?" she asked, I shook my head.

"No" there was a massive intake of breath in the room. "What? I shot it dead centre!" I told them and they all breathed out relieved. I giggled and went to my room to change. I stripped out of the training uniform and changed into a blue thin blouse with a white camisole underneath, and a pair of black knee length shorts. When I arrived back in the living area, Landon was back from his meeting with the Gamemakers. I walked silently to the dining table and got myself some lunch. As I ate, Hayden came back up, I left my lunch and went to give him a hug.

"How'd you do Phee?" he asked me, I nodded at him.

"What about you H?" I asked him, resting my head on his chest.

"Alright" was all he said as he pulled out of my grasp to change. About an hour later, we were watching the scores.

Most of the districts had low scores like 5, their tributes didn't get over 5 points. I only paid attention when I heard the presenter say, 'District 12'. Then I tuned in.

"Madge Undersee. 9 Points." We all congratulated her and hugged her. "Landon Cole. 10 Points." He was shocked, to say the least. We all congratulated him too. "Phoebe Hunter. 12 Points."

"What the actual hell! I got full marks?" to say I was shocked was an understatement. I about fell off the chair.

"Hayden Smith. 12 Points." We were screaming and jumping around hugging each other. Katniss and Peeta were laughing at us. Haymitch wasn't so happy.

"This means that all the tributes will want you two dead first. You know this year there can now be four victors. You need to keep you and your friends alive. Landon, Madge, you two will be ignored. Hayden, Phoebe, you will be targets. You need to show in your interviews that you are not scared, that you can live up to that 12 in your score." He was calming us down and this definitely worked.

"So you want us four to ally?" Landon asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"Yes" and not another word was said about it that night.

The next morning, we had some interview training. Haymitch and Peeta work with us for angles while Katniss and Effie helped us on posture. Me and Madge teamed up as did Hayden and Landon, giving us all some time to bond after this.

"Madge. What's it like being the mayors daughter?" Hayden asked.

"Well, basically, I get everything I want! No im joking. Dad buys me a lot of stuff, but I never actually want it. We used to buy strawberries from Katniss and Gale, but now that has stopped since the fence has been turned back on. But guys, what's it like in the seam?" she asks.

"Well, it's hard. Im not going to lie. It's hard. The peacekeepers are always after me and Hayden for something we haven't done. But it's nothing." I tell her, Hayden nods, and Landon looks at the floor.

"Guys, I know I look like im from the seam and all, but im a merchant." Landon tells us. "I don't live like they do though, my life is a mix of Seam life and Merchant life. We can just get by. Our house is falling apart with five of us at home." He tells us everything. And Madge says that if we win, she will help his family, and mine and Hayden's not like we will need it if we win.

"I think im going to get some dinner, what about you guys?" Hayden asks.

"Yeah, we need food before the stylists are set loose on us" I laugh as Landon gets up and offers out his hand for me to take. I do without another thought. After we have eaten we go to get ready for interviews. Then it hits me. Tomorrow, I will be in the arena.

"Hello my darling! You look amazing as always!" Flavius tells me, I smile and they set to work on my skin, moisturising it and making it glow. Cinna arrives and makes them leave so he can set to work on my makeup and hair. He pulls back my hair into a butterfly clip while he does my makeup. He does the smoky eye shadow he did last time, but this time, it was grey. Suggesting the fire has gone out. My lips were purple and my cheekbones were defined. When he had finished, my hair was brushed, curled and left hanging down my back. He left to get my outfit. I took it out of the outfit holder and held it up. It was black with orange embers at the bottom. It fell just below my knees and had no straps. I slipped it on and asked Cinna what he though.

"You look so grown up. You look beautiful." he tells me, pinning the Mockingjay pin to my dress. I smiled at him and hugged him slightly. He held me and we stayed like this for a while. "Come on, it's time to go" he told me, taking my hand and leading me towards the elevator. When we got to the training centre, Hayden, Madge and Landon were already there.

_I've been roaming around,_  
_Always looking down at all I see._  
_Painted faces fill the places I cant reach,  
You know that I could use somebody,_  
_You know that I could use somebody._

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak,_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_  
_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me, someone like me!_


	4. I'll See You Again

_**WOO! QUICK UPDATE! And this is so quick for me. Matee! Before I go on. I need to do this.**_

_**Discalimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Or, Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, Gale or Madge. But any unknown names and the plot belong to me.**_

_**There. Needed to be done. The next chapter. Well. Let The 75th Hunger Games Begin! In the next update.**_

_**The Devils Halo Chapter 4.**_

"You look beautiful!" Hayden comes over and pulls me into his strong arms. They have obviously paired us in the capitol, as Hayden is dressed in black. Landon and Madge are both wearing white and both looked amazing.

"Thanks H, all of you look amazing!" I said as we were lined up. Ladies first in the districts. So it went, Madge, Me, Landon and Hayden. I was going for a sexy, sly edge. Madge was going for the quiet one. Landon was being the funny one. Hayden was the outgoing and very confident one. I didn't listen to any of the interviews.

"Next up, we have, Madge Undersee!" This is when I began to listen. "Now Madge, You I hear, are the mayors daughter of District 12? Am I right?"

"Yes, You are right!" she said shyly.

"Ohh don't be shy!"

"I'm sorry im not used to bright lights and all these people"

They talk about life back in district 12 and then the buzzer goes.

"Madge Undersee everyone!" she comes off the stage and sighs. "Next up, Phoebe Hunter!" I froze. Okay. Get into character. I walked towards the stage, making my hips swing and I sat down and looked at Caesar. The crowd were roaring. I winked and waved.

"Now, Phoebe. You look beautiful. as always!"

"Ahh thank you!"

"Your brother, what did you say to him when he came into the Justice Building?"

"I told him, I would make sure I came home"

"And you will. You have fighting spirit! Now. A 12 in your score! What on earth did you do!"

"Confidential Caesar! You know that! Let's just say I showed them what I could do!" I told him, winking at him. The crowd went wild again as the buzzer sounded.

"Thank you! Phoebe Hunter everyone!" I walk off stage waving and winking at the crowd again, but as soon as I get back stage I snap out of character.

"Landon Cole from District 12!"

"Hi"

"Now tell me, how are you liking it here?"

"The food is great!" this earns a laugh from the crowd. He doesn't even need to try! "But the showers are menacing" this earns another roar of laughter.

"They are aren't they!"

"I think I pressed all the buttons last night." This made me laugh, cause he did press them all. He smelt like roses, lilies, everything.

"I usually go for the roses, gets the girls!"

"Yep, Roses definitely get girls, but that doesn't work back in 12!" the buzzer sounded meaning it was time for Hayden's interview. I was so tired, I didn't listen to anything. I just wanted to get back to my room and sleep.

"Thank you to all our tributes! Good night!" Caesar wrapped up the show and we headed back up to the room.

"Hayden, tomorrow, you need to get your hands on some knives, Landon, get an axe, Madge, get a spear and I'll get a bow and sheath. We need four back packs as well. If you see one, grab it, get a weapon and run." I say to them all before we go to bed. We all agree and I head to my room, have a shower and get some pyjamas on.

"Knock Knock!" I heard Landon's voice outside my door. We have grown close over the past few days. Good job we plan on coming out as a whole district. I opened the door and let him in.

"You okay?" I asked him, he stared blankly at me. "Landon say something." Next thing I know, his arms are around me and mine are around him. We stand in the middle of my room like this for a while until he pulls out of the hug.

"I'm so scared. What if we don't make it out the bloodbath?" he asks me.

"We will." I tell him. He nods and turns to leave. "You can stay here tonight if you want, if it will keep you calm." He turns to look at me and nods, we climb into the bed. This feels right, not like it felt wrong with Hayden the other night, but this feels more right than it did before.

"Phoebe, Hayden tells me you can sing" I sigh at this. "Sing for me" I nod, placing my head on his chest like I did with Hayden only three nights before. I sing the same song, I never knew the name of it, but my father used to sing it to me. The Mockingjays that lived in the trees surrounding our home in the Seam. They would stop and listen to his voice, taking in the tune and singing it back to us, that would travel through the woods for many minutes before dying out.

The next morning, Landon was lying with his arms around my waist. I woke him up so he could go and get ready to leave for the arena. He ran out of the room, heading into his to get dressed. I pulled on my training shirt and trousers and headed out to meet Effie, Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch. Landon, Hayden and Madge came out soon after. We headed out onto the roof and got into a hover craft. The tracker was injected into my arm, stung a little, but it was fine a few seconds later. After about half an hour of flight, the windows went black.

About ten minutes later we were going through corridors, I was sent into a room where Cinna stood before me. I threw my arms around him as we hugged. I changed into my outfit for the arena. It was a pair of black skin tight trousers and a baggy black top with a knee length jacket. The Mockingjay pin was on the top, under the coat. Madge had a replica one, and Landon and Hayden had their bracelets with the Mockingjays on.

"1 Minute" a static voice said over a tannoy.

"Get a bag and a weapon, find the others and get out of there." Cinna tells me. I nod.

"Can all tributes please enter the shoot" I step away from Cinna and into the tube. I suddenly can't breathe as the plastic surrounds me.

"Cinna! I can't breathe!" I shouted. He nods and the metal plate begins to rise. I wave my goodbye to him and my eyes fill with tears.

_Always you will be part of me_  
_And I will forever feel your strength_  
_When I need it most_  
_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_  
_I can't say this to your face_  
_But I know you hear_

_I'll see you again_  
_You never really left_  
_I feel you walk beside me_  
_I know I'll see you again_

_When I'm lost, I'm missing you like crazy_  
_And I tell myself I'm so blessed_  
_To have had you in my life, my life_

_I'll see you again  
You never really left  
I feel you walk beside me  
I know I'll see you again. _


End file.
